Riding on Brooms with Idiots
by SouredSweetie
Summary: Hermione loses a bet to Ron and now must reap the consequence: FLY! She's less than impressed when he performs a Wronsky Feint, so imagine how she feels when a giant octopus tries to kill them? How will they survive it & more importantly, each other?


* * *

**Riding on Brooms with Idiots**

_SouredSweetie_

* * *

"Hermione, would you stop pacing around like that? You're making me nervous and giving me a headache."

"Sorry, oh Mighty Weasley for my ignorance, forgive me. I will obey your order…" Hermione mocked, and continued her pacing.

"Good dear peasant. But I fear you are still doing it," muttered Ron, who now took his eyes off the board and glanced over at Hermione.

"Be quiet you git. No one told you to watch me."

"True, but it's pretty hard not to get distracted when you're muttering to yourself and flinging your arms around like a propeller."

"Who ever knew Ronald Weasley could use a simile?" she teased and heard Ron ask Harry what a 'simile' was, who just shrugged. "Anyway, I'm not 'flinging' that's pushing it. Would you rather me sit still and panicky when I say my speech tomorrow?"

Ron moved the bishop four paces and mumbled, "Well no, I'd rather you stand and look slightly sane. But you don't have to look like a madwoman with the Jelly Legs Jinx on her arms. Your move Harry."

Hermione rolled her eyes, _you're lucky I don't hex you Ronald Weasley_, she thought to herself and sat down in front of the fire. Tomorrow was graduation, and being Head Girl she had to say a speech on behalf of all seventh years. Not that she minded of course, it was just that she was nervous.

Unlike Hermione, Harry and Ron weren't worried at all, partly because they didn't have to stand in front off a few hundred and 'utter total gibberish' as they called it. They should just be able to say thankyou and goodbye, instead of declaring a eulogy. Finally they wouldn't have to wake up early each morning, attend six periods a day and listening to Snape's bantering on how Gryffindors should be obliviated from the world. Ron hoped to do just that to him when he left.

But secretly he was going to miss Hogwarts and a certain person in particular… Sure he'd keep in touch with Hermione, but it would never be the same. They'd live two different lives and head toward two different goals; he'd miss the daily bantering and scolding and her newfound sarcasm. 'Must be Malfoy's influence,' Ron thought. 'She practically lives with the git in the Head Quarters.'

Impatient Harry scolded, "Hurry up and move Ron, my knight's getting annoyed." As usual Harry was loosing to Ron in chess.

"Patience is a virtue my good man, patience." Ron assessed the board a final time, before knocking Harry's knight off the field. "Check-mate."

"Bloody hell Ron, that's the third time tonight," Harry sighed, running his hands through his messy hair.

"You give new meaning to third time lucky Harry," Ron teased. "You're worse than when I first played you. I guess 'Practise makes Perfect' doesn't work for you either, hey mate?"

"Oh har har, Weasley."

"Ah well it's true isn't it?" Rons smile faded. "Do you know this is the last time we'll play during Hogwarts?"

Harry nodded knowingly, "Let's not get too sorry for ourselves." Glancing at the clock, he added, "I'm going to bed. 'Night Hermione, you coming Ron?"

Ron glanced over at Hermione who was deeply immersed in a book. He sent an eloquent glance at Harry, who understood Ron's feelings for Hermione. But they were too damn stubborn to figure it out themselves. "No, I think I'll stay up a bit longer. I'm still a bit ticked from the Butterbeer."

"No worries. Hermione don't get too stressed about your speech. You've worried about that more then did the last time we faced Voldemort."

She sent him a contemptuous glance, "Well maybe, but that all ended well. We got him in the end."

"Yeah, but this time your not facing death. Just a bunch of …oh yeah, I guess I can see it from your perspective. Goodnight," he acknowledged and headed up the stairs, muttering something along the lines of 'Ron,' 'Voldemort' and 'chess'.

Suddenly the two of then were left alone in the Common Room. The fire was nearly out, so Hermione re-lit it. "Well I might head in too. Harry's right, no point in worrying," she yawned then added, "you staying up?"

He glanced over at her. The long curly hair that she was famous for was showered in a golden light from the fires reflection. Gaining composure, he blinked, "No, I guess I'm too excited to stay up. You wanna play chess? I've still got another round in me."

Looking over at his innocent face, knowing that if she didn't look away, anything he said she'd do. She shook her head, "Oh, I don't know, I've got to get…"

Smiling he interrupted her, "Unless you're scared to loose to me…"

"…ready for bed." She stopped and raised a brow. "Are you implying that I am a chicken?"

He shrugged, eyes glinting. "Me? No, never…"

She placed her hands on her hips, a look that would've made Mrs Weasley proud, and smirked, "Well I am no chicken Ronald Weasley," he sent her a sceptical glance, and added. "Okay then, and to make this even more interesting; whoever wins gets to make the looser do anything they want. Capische?"

An evil glint twinkled in his eyes and Hermione suddenly realised what she done. Idiot.

"Cliché, but…okay. You're on Granger."

* * *

After an hour of concentration, frustration and aggravation finally a winner emerged, "Check-mate."

Hermione sent Ron a death glare. She knew he'd win of course. But no, she had to let her pride get the better of her and let him do whatever he wanted with her.

Smiling Ron leaned back on the couch and folded his hands behind his head, "Now Hermione, don't give me that look. It's not very becoming."

Pointing her finger at his chest, trying to ignore the slight rush she got through her body at the contact, she fumed, "Well you're becoming a pain in a hippogriffs backside Ron." Moving away from him, she flung her arms in the air dramatically. "Okay Ron, make the humiliation quick, what do you want me to do?"

Tapping a finger on his chin, he was pretending to think of a wicked proposition. But he already knew of course, though he relished the look of anger and anxiety on her face. Poor girl didn't know what she got herself into. "You're coming for a ride with me."

Hermiones face paled. She'd rather have a tea party and be a slave to Malfoy than this. "You mean flying? As in… high in the sky? Metres from the ground…?"

He chuckled, knowing that any moment she would snap, "Metres? No, I would at least estimate a few hundred feet…but yes, the very same. Unless you have another meaning for riding…"

He was right. "Are you insane? Wait don't answer that, you'd just prove it more so. You can't do that! A) Because it's against the rules to go out of the school ground this late, and B) well, you bloody well know I'm petrified of heights!"

Pushing her up towards the dorms he teased, "Yes I know, but what a great way to conquer your fear? Tackling it head on, eh? Now go and get your coat, it's probably cold out. And you'd better come down or I'll tell Malfoy that it was you who busted him…"

With an aggravated sigh, she stormed up the stairs to her dorm, babbling incomprehensively about boys, broomstick and kissing behind walls…

"Ah, It's worth it," he murmured and went up to fetch his broom and Harry's invisibility cloak.

* * *

"Ouch Ron, you git. Stop elbowing me…" They were under Harry's invisibility cloak, walking with extreme discomfort and minimal room. "Ow! You're bloody broomstick just…Ooh."

Rolling his eyes and adjusting the cloak, which scorned disapproval from Hermione, he declared, "If three of us fitted in here, I'm sure two can manage."

"We were in first year Ron. If you haven't noticed, we are now in seventh! Size matters in this case."

"Oh and in others it doesn't? Ouch!" Hermione hit him, "What the hell was that for?"

"As if you didn't know. How much farther do we have to walk? I don't think I can manage hunching my back any longer…" she whined, trying to stretch her back with no avail.

"You and your bloody droning. Here," he said lifting her up onto his back despite her protests. "Now be quiet. It's just around the corner."

"I am not being piggybacked like a child! Put me down Ron," when he 'tisked' and didn't budge, Hermione stopped hitting him on his back. It was a better alternative seeing if he dropped her or fell back; she was bound to have a battered and bruised rear. "Oh fine. But don't complain to me tomorrow that you have a sore back."

Considering Hermione's height, she was fairly light and after a few moments he was accustomed to the excess weight. Abruptly, Ron stopped and let Hermione down. "We're here."

"Oh you think…wow!" Glancing around her she adjusted to her new surroundings. A large lake lay before her and the moonlight reflection on the water left a hazy air about the place. "You know Ron, if it wasn't for the current situation, I'd have thought this slightly romantic."

Ron blushed. Well that was the idea. "Nah, I know. Anyway, are you ready?"

Hermione stopped assessing the area and remembered why they were outside in the first place. "Can't we just stay here? It's so beautiful…"

Looking around he had to agree with her; several fields of flowers, ponds and beautiful trees surrounds the large lake; he couldn't believe he and Harry had found this within the Hogwarts boarders, "That may be so, but I swear it's even nicer in the sky. Don't worry I wont let you fall."

Remembering a few summers ago at the Weasleys, Hermione begged to differ.

Giving Ron the evil eye, she burst out. "You're lucky I even dragged myself here in the first place. But now you're suggesting that I actually look down at the view? Do you think that's going to calm my nerves?"

He was slightly ticked-off at her sudden outburst. He was just trying to do something nice the night before graduation, and she had the nerve to snap at him. "Hermione stop being a drama queen. You've got to learn how to relax," he motioned her towards him and held out his new Thunderbolt TX, that the twins had bought him for his birthday after the success of their store. "I'm sure you know how to sit on this. One leg over the stick-"

She saw the teasing look in his eyes and was even more annoyed. "Shut up Ron, I know how to sit on a broom, I just don't want to-"

Cutting her off, he forced her onto the broom, which earnt him another scowl from Hermione. "See that wasn't so bad." He positioned himself behind her, trying not to feel the heat rush through his body at the contact with her body.

Startled and flushed, Hermione gasped, "Um Ron, what…what are you doing?"

Trying to keep his tone as low as possible, he loosened his grip on the broom. "Well I was going to go up with you, but seeing as you've got this new found boldness, I guess you could go up by yourself-"

"Oh right. No I guess you will have to come up…" he was leaving the broom and she hastily added, "Ron, don't be a pain! I'm not going up there on my own."

"Hermione you're acting like you've never been close to a man before," he said bitterly, remembering Hermione's relationship with Krum in their 4th year.

She rolled her eyes, "A man yes, not a boy…"

"Are you implying I am a child?"

"Be quiet and get on this absurd log. I want to get this over and done with…"

He straddled her and lent over to grip the top of the broom, just in front of her hands; so his whole body was shielding hers. "You ready?"

Face flushed and heart fluttering, not just because of anxiety, Hermione was cut off, "No... AHHH!" Ron had pushed off the ground sending them soaring high into the air.

"Ron! Slow down…oh good Merlin!" Hermione shrieked. "Ahh…!"

Smiling, Ron slowed down before stopping in midair. He knew it was unfair to get straight into the air, but he loved the rush and the wind on his face; and if Hermione stopped to look and feel, she would too. "You called, Hermione?"

Shaking with rage and fear, she carefully turned to face Ron, frustrated at the smug smile on his freckled face. "I called! Yes I just called on death with you as my murderer! I wasn't even ready and WHOOSH you're off into the air as if the Canons fired a snitch-" she stopped and gasped at the sight beneath her. "If I wasn't so petrified, I'd look down again…"

The lake shone like a sea of diamonds within the shadow of the trees. She glanced at Ron, the moon just behind him; she noticed how appealing he was. His blue eyes glazed and mid-length red hair ablaze, she blushed and quickly turned away.

She liked Ron; there was no denying the attraction. Hermione had thought that during the events of sixth year, something would've progressed from their jealousy but it didn't. When she had seen him with Lavender and the other girls, envy and anger boiled through her and she was ashamed. 'Ron's my best friend and I don't want that to change because of a silly crush' or so she kept telling herself.

Noticing her embarrassment, Ron smiled. "How about we go higher?" and yet again, he didn't wait for an answer- oh, he wasn't an idiot, he knew she'd fret- and soared even higher.

"Ah!" Hermione screamed and clutched at Rons hands, instantly regretting her previous thoughts of him.

"Oh come on Hermione, you didn't scream at all when you faced You-Know-Who and now you're yelling like a banshee," laughed Ron earning him another hit to the shoulder, "Ouch!"

"Serves you right again! And don't you go any higher! A few more feet and there'll be no oxygen left to breathe…"

"Hm, why don't we test that theory?"

This time she got enough courage to turn around completely to face the handsome redhead, and nearly fell off had he not caught her. "Thanks."

"Now not even I would dare turn a complete 360 on a broom a couple of hundred feet in the air," he said still holding onto her shaking shoulders.

They sat in silence, similar thoughts running through their minds, yet completely different. 'Oooh! I'm going to murder Ron. Maybe I should push him off this broom? No no, I wouldn't be able to get down later. Wow, we're pretty close…I wonder if…no, NO! Oh dear, I've just got get down! This lack of air is playing with my mind…' and,

'Maybe I should make my move now? Better not, she'd throw me off the broom. I wonder what they'll have at the buffet tomorrow.' Hermione's and Ron's thoughts respectfully.

Ron removed his hands and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing much. I just thought it would be move…eventful."

"Eventful?" Hermione shrieked, "If you haven't noticed we're hundreds of feet from the ground! There's not much you can do on a broom-"

But to the common male, Ron just scraped into this category, there was, as he bought his lips gently down onto hers. Hermione gasped as Ron's cool hands drew her closer to his body and she opened to mouth to let the kiss deepen.

Ron couldn't believe Hermione would respond, let alone feet from the ground. He unwillingly pulled away from her, glad it was dark as his ears were turning red.

"Well I guess you can," said Hermione still recovering from his unexpected, yet wanted kiss. Then she blew up. "What was that for! What if I had fallen off-?"

Slightly stung and in disbelief, he couldn't say anything at first. "Well maybe you should've fallen! Anyway, I didn't see you pulling back."

"Well… that's because you had your eyes closed!" Fully aware she wanted it just as much as he, but knew that he didn't understand that their close yet fractured relationship would change after that point. "And anyway, I had to hold onto something for support and you were the closest thing. And I couldn't hold the stick in front of me because, well… I'd be holding another form of sti- oh Merlin!" she cried in frustration.

"Was Ms Clean Granger about to make a dirty comment? What stick would you be holding exactly?" amusement seeping from his voice and eyes.

Ron was slowly landing the broom, unbeknownst to Hermione who was too embarrassed and tried to keep a smile off her face to notice. "Oh Shut up Ron. I wasn't going to say anything of the sort. The fact that you did shows you have no regard for male extremities-" she yelped as an owl swooped past and lost her balance, falling off the broom and into the lake.

Drenched and annoyed she looked up at a laughing Ron who was having trouble trying to contain himself. "Oh this just keeps getting better and better. What are you laughing at Ronald Weasley! Help me up!"

Gasping for air, he replied, "Oh no Hermione. I don't want my broom to get wet." Glancing down at her, he smirked. "You know you look pretty cute when you're soaking with seaweed in your hair."

He started laughing again and looked as of he'd fall of his broom, so Hermione helped him. "Oi!" She smiled sweetly at him, and made her way towards the edge of the lake. "What was that for?"

Stopping she glanced at a smiling Ron and was amused and yet naturally annoyed, a frequent habit when it came to Ron Weasley. "Oh I just wanted to see how you looked like drenched with seaweed in your hair, falling from a metre high. But then I realised a few hundred feet would've been more appealing."

"Ah but the thought was there. Where are you going?"

"Unlike you Ron, I am not stupid enough to stay in a cold lake, wanting to get pneumonia, and having no clue as to what creatures there are - what are you doing? Put me down!"

He had picked her up and was carrying her back into the lake. Realising her mistake, she had no time to respond as Ron face formed a Cheshire grin. "Put you down Hermione? If you say so," she splashed into the lake and he swam off knowing Hermione's reaction would be brutal. "Don't say I never listen to you."

"Oh that does it," she mumbled, an evil glint in her dark eyes. Hastily she swam up to him and jumped on his back.

"I thought you didn't like piggybacks?"

"I don't."

"So I suppose you're trying to drown me? How Slytherin of you…" he smirked.

"Well I learnt form the best. Now shut up and drown already," she shifted her weight to Ron's shoulders, successfully pinning him beneath the water, she pulled him back up and he gasped for air, amused.

"You're supposed to leave me under for a few minutes Hermione, I'll show you." He swapped positions and was now dunking her into the water.

To the common onlooker, this would've looked like an attempted murder or at least a childish rendezvous. But to the romantic individual, the product of passion, frustration and excitement, ran through each head dunking.

Somewhere within their little tryst both had lost their school robes and were left with muggle clothing. Hermione in her hipster jeans and white v-necked tee, though Ron had tried to look away, the translucency of the top made it hard to do so; and Ron in virtually the same attire though sporting a larger more masculine, different coloured look.

Once Hermione had successfully dipped Ron in, she became weary when he did not emerge from the dark depths. "Ron?" she whispered, slightly panicked. "Ron where are you? This is not funny!"

Glancing around, all was still and it did little to dissipate her anxiety. "Ronald Weasley, come out now! I will not be charged with manslaughter just because you were pretending to drown and then actually did."

She started shaking, as minutes had pasted and tears were welling in her eyes, she looked everywhere for him, in and above the water: nothing. "Oh Merlin…RON…ahhhhhhh!"

Something had caught her around the waist and was pulling her into deepest part of the lake. At first she had thought it was Ron, but then noticed the thick, slimy tentacle that was wrapped around her. She screamed as it dragged her into the centre, then all went black.

* * *

"Ronald Weasley, come out now! I will not be charged with manslaughter just because you were pretending to drown and then actually did." He had heard her say, and rolled his eyes at typical Hermione. She never worried about the present; the future was much bigger and eventful. He sighed and wondered if there was to be a future for the two of them.

He was hiding behind one of the trees that had looked as if it was grown in the lake and sat there waiting for her to crack. Oh he knew it was cruel, but he wanted to know how much she cared; but mainly, he was plain and simply paying her back for getting mad at him for taking her onto this escapade and of course for kissing her.

Then he had heard her scream, and saw the giant octopus that lived in the lake. It had Hermione by the waist and was pulling her into the water with it. He didn't know what to do at first, caught up by shock and surprise, and then remember that he was in fact a wizard, of all things, and poked around for his wand

"Shit," he swore, remembering it was in his robe, which was floating around, somewhere. Debating whether or not to save Hermione with or without his wand, his mind was quickly made up as the octopus squirted a thick black ooze from, well Ron didn't quite know where, he wasn't sure if he had ever seen an octopuses mouth.

He tried to approach the slimy creature, but as it yet again fired a dark substance, he hastily searched around for his cloak. 'I'd rather go in alive with my wand, then go in and die trying without it' he thought as he moved toward his cloak.

"Stupefy!" he yelled and missed, hitting a tree on the far side of the lake, which fell down. He again roared out the freezing spell but this time it hit Hermione, who yelped before she froze. "Whoops," he said, amused and terrified of what Hermione would say once he had freed her, for he thought Hermione was more dangerous than the eight-legged creature before him.

Realising that his aim was as bad as his heroic efforts, he cautiously moved toward the creature. He was but a few metres away when the 'Thing' had struck him, causing him to soar backwards across the lake. He decided to give it another go, this time it had grabbed onto his arm and thrust him into the water. He surfaced and realised the creature had gone under, taking Hermione with it.

'I wonder what would happen if I put the Jelly-Legs Jinks on the Octopus,' he smirked, half in denial due to the result of being smacked around a fair bit. "I never think," he muttered as he followed the creature into the waters depth. He hadn't swum long before he felt the now familiar feeling of the tentacle slithering around his leg. He was hoisted up and out of the water, the Octopus with him.

"Bloody great," he muttered. The eight-legged creature froze for a while, its eight beady eyes, daring Ron to come further. It wasn't before long that Ron realised it wasn't exactly an Octopus, but rather its cousin Tenticalla Octilla, a more ferocious and dangerous water creature, which would feast on female humans and kill the males. 'Well the ugliness runs in the family,' he thought and dummied a move, as the creature cast its legs at him.

"Petrificus Totalus!" he yelled, a clear shot at the creature, who was instantly stunned. "Two legged man defeats eight-legged thing, ha in your face!" he gloated, and then swore, remembering why it was that he was gloating.

"Lumos," he said and plunged into the water looking for Hermione. The light at the end of his wand was standing up a fight against the water, but soon it would end his only source to Hermione. He scanned his surrounding, his head almost popping as he held his breath.

He spotted her in what looked like a nest, held down by a muddy substance and weed, and swam to her. He wasn't sure if she was alive: she was in the water longer than he, but hoped for the best as he struggled to get her out.

As he fought to carry the extra weight of Hermione up with him, he noticed how peaceful she looked and how pale her face was, probably due to the lack of oxygen; he swam faster and took in a deep breath as he found air.

"Come on Hermione, stay with me," he whispered as he brought her to shore. "Come on Hermione."

He checked for a pulse but found nothing and started to panic. He didn't know what to do! He wasn't a medi-wizard, heck he failed most of his charms and defence lesson, how was he supposed to heal a drowned witch?

Looking out at the frozen creature, instantly hating it for talking Hermione from him, he remembered the charm he fired that accidentally hit Hermione. "Enervate," he whispered.

She stirred from her stunned state, and he placed her on her side. "Osophegate," he murmured and Hermione coughed up all the water from her lungs.

She clutched onto Ron, who was having difficulty to believe he had actually remembered the spell, and gasped, "You're alive?"

He laughed in spite of himself: he never died, but almost she had. "Shut up for a minute Hermione-"

She looked puzzled as she cut him off, "Your face, what happened? You're all scratched and bruised! Let me fix it…where's my wand?"

He pointed to the lake, where both their cloaks lay and his Thunderbolt TX hovering over the surface, "There a bit wet, I think you can tell. But I couldn't get them; I had to save you from the Tenticalla Octilla that dragged you to its nest. Though I'm not sure how you would taste, I imagine there'd be insufficient meat on your body." He said teasingly.

Hermione let go of Ron and looked over to the lake where the octopus lay, "So that's what gripped me…but why did I black out, hmm!"

At first he thought she was really angry with him, so he looked at her in disbelief. She was smiling, however faintly, and looked very tired. "Ah that's not important, now I think we have to get you to Madam Pomfrey- no, don't object, you were under there for about six minutes, technically you should've died, but the Stupefying spell I acced- whoops!"

"You cursed me? Shame on you Ron, but I guess you saved my life so I wont get that mad," she added reassuringly, "Don't give me that look, I'm still mad at you! You almost gave me a heart attack! Did the Tenticalla Octilla take you too?"

How to put it to a woman who was as sharp and inquisitive as a blade, "No, not exactly…well not at first anyway…_Accio_ Robes and Broom," he gathered up the material and dried it with a spell, "Here put these on, it may warm you."

"Thanks," Hermione said, and took out her wand to dry Ron and herself.

"I knew that."

Hermione got up, slightly shaky but more energetic than before. "Well come on Ron, I can't imagine what the time is!" she gripped his hands and hoisted him up, well tried to, but fell on top of him; she was more weak and he more heavier than first thought, "Oomph."

"Did you ever think off acting rationally and just ask me to get up, instead of trying to get me up?" he teased as he looked up to her. He had never noticed before, but there was a faint trail of freckles running across her nose; he thought it softened her beautifully sharp features.

"Ron, what are you looking at? What's behind me? I can't handle another-"

"What would you do, if I kissed you right now?"

"-Escapade. What?" she had just heard what Ron had said, but couldn't quite believe her ears. Noticing she was still straddling Ron, she tried to move, but found she couldn't, and didn't want to.

"If I kissed you-"

"Did that octopus hit you around the head a little; let me check…you're a bit hot, maybe you're coming down with something?"

"Well you are on top of me, in quite a…position…" he noticed how she blushed, lighting up her face. Maybe he did get knocked around a bit. "I'm serious Hermione, what would you do, if I kissed you?"

She looked down at him, an unfamiliar look in his eyes. Desire, worry or love? She didn't know, and didn't care but for that moment, "Well why don't you find out?"

Not waiting another moment he brought her down to him and crushed his lips to hers, deepening it as he tasted the sweetness of her mouth. She gasped at the bruising force of the kiss, and brought him closer, leaning into the kiss as his tongue darted in her mouth. She raked her hand through his hair, a slight moan passed through her as he slid his hands down her sides, drawing circle with his fingers.

He flipped her over and straddled her, lips still clinging together as if dear life itself would end if they were to break apart. His lips left hers and made their way down to the sensitive part of her throat, where he bit and nipped.

She brought his lips down to hers in a gentler manner than he did, but the ferocity was still there as she ran her hands up and down his back, making him shudder. Then slowly, he pulled away and got off her.

Hermione gasped as the cool breeze flew past her warm body and looked up at Ron, who brought a hand through his messy hair. They stood in silence for what seemed like eternity but were only minutes, until Hermione spoke up, "So, what now?"

"And here I thought men were the blunt ones," Ron sighed in frustration. He had gone too far, and he knew it. Any longer and they'd be half naked by now, he mused.

Hermione stood up and stalked to Ron, "Well what do you want me to say? Great kiss, should've kept it going? I'm just as confused as you are, so I'm sorry if I have nothing intellectual to say, at the moment."

Ignoring her, he picked up his broom and got on, "You coming?"

If looks could kill he'd be six feet under by now. "No I'm not coming, go by yourself. I wouldn't want a repeat of what just happened."

"Suit yourself," he said and soared into the sky. He needed time to think; time to adjust to actions that would more than likely change their relationship, if they didn't sort it out soon.

He didn't know what the problem was. He liked, no loved, Hermione and he was positive she knew it as he knew she liked him. But then why was he running away from his problem? Why not brave it like a Gryffindor should? "Because," he muttered, "I'm dealing with the Lioness herself."

He looked down at Hermione who was starring out into the lake, wand poised out to the giant octopus. He saw a streak of light hit it and it started moving about restless and full of rage. "Serves you right, you eight-legged freak." He hovered slightly a few feet from the ground, and was a little ticked that she didn't look up at him.

Instead she lit her wand and started walking off, in what she believed was the direction to the school. Unfortunately for Ron, it was the right way to Hogwarts, so he missed the opportunity to tease and taunt her for going the wrong way.

She sighed, and if it weren't for her pride, would've wept tears. She knew Ron was watching her, the git, but didn't dare look up and give him that satisfaction. "What am I going to do with you Ronald Weasley?" muttering to herself and glanced up and saw the shadow of Hogwarts looming over the trees.

She froze as she heard a noise coming the bushes near her. Panicky, she calmed down as she found it was only a stray cat, "Thank Merlin for that!" she chuckled. If it were anything else, she'd have got insane.

She saw Harry's cloak and picked it up, scolding Ron for leaving it lying about. She stopped as she heard a sound again, this time realising, it was the Forbidden Forest looming near her.

She heard a rush of footsteps running toward her, and hastily threw over Harry's cloak, thankful for her sharp mind. She kept running, unknown as to what was chasing her and wondered if Ron knew from up above.

* * *

One minute he saw her, the next she was off like a bull on red. He had just seen her looking back as if something was chasing her, but could see nothing. 'Maybe it's the side-effects from almost drowning' he thought.

He swooped down lower, but could still not see her. Searching around, the Forbidden Forest was to his left; but Hermione wouldn't have hid from him, would she? It would almost be a dejza vous but reversed, from when he had hid from her and she was taken by an octopus just moments before.

Deep in thought, he hadn't realised he had hit into what seemed to be an invisible wall, until he had a curse thrown his way; the verbal one you see.

"Watch where you're bloody going Ron," he heard Hermione say, both were knocked out on the ground.

"Well it was pretty hard to, seeing as you were wearing the invisibility cloak, Hermione."

Grumbling she let him help her off the ground and brushed off the dirt caught on her. "Whatever. So what's the problem?"

"You're my problem. I couldn't see where you were, that's all," he lied and slowly got on the broom. "I'm sure we both want to get to Hogwarts ASAP. So come on, hop on." He waited for a moment before getting restless. "Hermione, hurry up. It'd take over half and hour to reach it on foot."

Folding her arms stubbornly she got on the broom with Ron, in silence. She was too distracted to even notice his arms around her and the fact they had left the ground.

They had been in the air for a few minutes before Ron couldn't handle the awkward silence any longer. "Aren't you going to talk to me?"

"No."

"Oh so you're going to ignore me the whole way-"

"I thought we'd affirmed that," Hermione said stubbornly, a slight tear trickling down her face.

"- to the castle." He sighed. Hermione was so stubborn; she let her pride get the better of her and always paid the emotional part at the end.

He suddenly smirked, another glint in his eyes, usually reserved for when he was excited: in most cases, just before he was about to stuff his face. Ron's arms tightened around the broom, and Whoosh, off he was soaring to the ground…

"RON! AHHH!" Hermione screamed, the idiot was performing a Wronski Feint, or he was just about to kill them both, whichever worked first, she supposed.

"Ahhh!" she screamed.

He pulled up just before they hit the floor and landed gently on the ground. Hermione was furious and almost jumped off the broom in the air. "What are you trying to prove Ron?"

Standing, he glanced at her, almost regretting his payback. Her hair was wild and her eyes were large. "So it took you a near death experience to talk to me? I wonder what would've happened if I lost control?"

Running a shaky hand through her hair, she sighed, "Well then you'd have gone to St Mungo's in the mental ward or Azkaban. Why didn't you just say something?"

"Because you're so bloody stubborn, you wouldn't listen," he groaned and popped on the floor, head on his knees. "You don't get it do you?"

"Oh I get that you're suicidal Ron. Why is it that when you try to prove a point, you always add aggression and danger into it? If…."

He could hear what she was saying, but he wasn't listening. He only stared bewildered at her naivety. I'm in love with you, Hermione. Don't you get it? He pondered.

"…so what's really wrong?" she ended and felt tears well up in her eyes. She couldn't tell him and wouldn't, he was too precious to her to even try…but she got it, she just didn't want to tell him.

"I love you," he blurted out. He couldn't tell if she was happy, sad, angry or relieved, maybe all in one go. She was confusing that way. "Go on Hermione; run away like you always do." He added as she turned away.

"Ron, I can't." she sighed and started walking up to the castle.

You're not getting away that easy Hermione; he thought and sped up with her. Grabbing her shoulders, he turned her to him. "What do you mean you can't? I know you feel the same way Hermione-"

She shook out of his hands, "well if you know everything, then you'll know why I can't be with you in that way."

"Why? because you're scared of our friendship ending up in ruins?" he laughed hysterically, "well if you haven't noticed, its changed from the point I kissed you and declared that I had feelings for you…so if you have to get…"

She pushed at him, knowing what he said was true. "You're an idiot! You don't just say I love you, willy-nilly. And you don't just severely injure people on your broom…"

He put a finger to her lips, "Jut answer me this question honestly, and I'll know if you're lying…"

"Then why ask it if you know the answer," she challenged instantly warming to him.

"You talk too much. Do you love me?"

She almost fell to the floor.

He stepped closer to her, if that was remotely possible. "Do you?"

Was she about to sacrifice everything they had on three words; I love you? She was a thinker dammit, linked all details together until she found a solution, but this was different; she found nothing.

Seeing as she wasn't about to say anything, he turned away, hurt. He was walking away from her, unsure where he was going but didn't care the least. If she was too stubborn to tell him, why bother wasting his time? She could find out the hard way, and he would go on hurt.

She glanced at his retreating back and felt ashamed. He was right; everything had changed and now would be worse than before because she wouldn't take a chance. "Ron wait."

"For what?" he called back, "You? I would be waiting for centuries. I don't want to take that chance"

"That's not fair Ron!"

Frustrated, he replied. "What's not? I'm not going to wait for you to make a move-"

"This is not chess Ron!" she interrupted and looked up to see his sad eyes.

"No it's life. If someone makes a move and so does the other, it doesn't always result in a player getting knocked off," he challenged. "But if one moves and the other doesn't, they'll never know what could've happened and they would wonder and wait. I just can't do that."

She heard the hidden message and it hurt. "I'm scared Ron."

His features softened but the anger was still there. "So am I, if everything was easy how boring would it be?"

"I'm scared of everything, "she continued ignoring him. "If it works, if it doesn't…what would happen then?" she put up a hand to silence him. "I'm sharing my feeling with you Ron, don't confuse me more. I know I'm being selfish, but I can't imagine how hurt we'll both be if…" she was fiddling with her robe, "I'm terrified of what will happen when I tell you…" she paused and bravely looked up at him, deciding to let go, "that, I love you too. And-"

That was all he needed to hear and scooped her into his arms. She laughed as he spun her around, slowly allowing the nausea she was feeling emerge. "Ooh, Ron I don't feel-"

"Shut up for one second. It took bloody long enough getting it out of you."

Hand on hips she retorted, "Well I have feelings and worries Ronald. Not too mention I am a woman, we're confusing for a reason." She smiled as he rolled his eyes. "But I am scared Ron."

He silenced her with a swift kiss, "I know, but we'll talk about it later, okay?"

"Oh so now I have to wait for you huh?" she teased.

"Of course. I'm starving! All that acting really took it out of me-"

"Acting!" Hermione said startled, brows raised.

Smiling he muddled her hair, "Yeah, how else would I have gotten it out of you, without making you feel guilty?"

"What?" she said annoyed at the smug smile on his face. But she knew it was she who was laughing. He was trying to cover up the fact of showing his softer side to her, and wanted to act all macho again: she'd give him it, poor sod.

"Oh yeah, you'd have walked off if I kept pestering you. So I thought I'd play upset- oh come on, "he whined as she sighed in frustration. "I already knew how you felt... Ahem, 'dear diary, I don't know what to say, I think I'm falling for one of my best friends …'"

"You read my diary?" she didn't know whether to be angry or amused, so she just laughed at his terrible mimicking. "And what makes you think it wasn't Harry?"

"Well, that's because I read you're diary again and well…" She grabbed his ear and was hauling him toward the castle. "OUCH!" he moaned. "You remind me of my mother!"

"Shut up Ron," she let go and they walked in silence, hands joined.

Deciding the silence was too much for his limited attention span, he decided to rile her up: she was amusing that way.

"Well, we all learnt something for today? He said teasingly and stopped.

Stamping her foot impatiently she sighed, "Oh and what's that Ronald Weasley?"

"Don't make bets when you're playing the master," he declared and laughed as she threw Harry's cloak at him, and stormed up the hill to Hogwarts. Muttering to herself:

"i suppose that's what you get when you're riding on brooms with idiots..."

* * *

Slightly OOC I know,

SouredSweetie

For updates, story plot summary, check out my profile page.

Return to Top 


End file.
